El Resurgir del heroe
by Kachorro
Summary: El tiempo pasa y nuevas leyendas nacen... pero ¿que ocurre cuando? un antiguo mal intenta regresar y las tres piezas de la trifuerza obtener para fortaleza ganar, enemigos inimaginables aparecen en las naciones shinobi. Tanto Shinobi como Kunoichi inútiles son si el coraje de seguir y triunfar no han de demostrar. Naruto x Harem. leguaje fuerte/Lemon/Lime/ CAP3 UP 9/10/14
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos mis amigos y seguidores, este día les traigo un crossover que se que les gustara tanto como a mi, pues se trata de mi juego favorito The Legend Of Zelda, quiero decirles que este crossover no tendrá una línea del tiempo fija en lo que respecta a el juego, pues habrá enemigos de varias de las Sagas, como lo serán Bongo Bongo, Gyorg, Argorok, Scaldera y otros mas… también quiero aclarar que abra Banshing contra los novatos y sus sensei a excepción del equipo de Gai.

Como lo pueden esperar de mi… sera un Harem con 7 chicas.

Los personajes y situaciones originales de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, que es mi admiración siempre y cuando el anime no acabe con Naruhina.

The Legend of Zelda y todas sus sagas son propiedad de Shigeru Miyamoto y la compañía Nintendo.

Sin mas que decir pasemos al primer capitulo de este fic…

Capitulo 0… comienza la aventura.

La aldea de Konohagakure no sato es una enorme cuna de leyendas, leyendas como, Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha, ambos shinobi poderosos y temidos en el universo Shinobi, los cuales vieron el nacer de esta aldea. Héroes de guerra como el Sandaime y el Yondaime Hokage que dejaron este mundo protegiendo de su aldea de grandes peligros como el Hebi sanin Orochimaru y el mismísimo Kyubi no Yoko. Pero, ¿Qué es una leyenda? ¿Solo un mito? ¿Una historia para entretener a los niños? Pues ahora descubriremos si aquella leyenda que escucho la primera y segunda generación de Konoha fue olvidada por completo.

Ahora mismo en lo más profundo del bosque de la muerte, mejor conocido como zona 44, podemos ver una silueta encapuchada caminar sin miedo a lo que la rodeaba, pues el lugar estaba infestado por enormes criaturas que podrían acabar hasta con el Shinobi más capacitado y fuerte de la aldea si se confiaba demasiado.

- ¿Estas segura que el esta aquí?… tenemos años buscando al sucesor y yo estoy perdiendo las esperanzas -mencionó una pequeña criatura con alas que emanaba luz color celeste-

- si… las diosas me han guiado aquí por alguna razón, estoy segura que aquí encontraremos a su sucesor -respondió la joven que llevaba una capucha color negra que cubría todo su cuerpo y su rostro-

- si la princesita lo dice es por que debe ser verdad, recuerda que no podemos dudar de ella no por nada ella es una de los elegidos -respondió una criatura pequeña parecida a un duendecillo, llevaba una extraña mascara metálica que cubría su ojo derecho y su ojo izquierdo estaba al descubierto dejando apreciar una pupila roja, tenia orejas puntiagudas y unos extraños tatuajes azules-

- no pelen chicas… recuerden que debemos caminar antes de que **Ellos comiencen a aparecer -**dijo la chica encapuchada con una voz preocupada mientras continuaban su camino con rumbo a la aldea-

- solo espero que este si sea el correcto -mencionó cansada la pequeña criatura que emanaba luz-

Mientras tanto en la aldea de Konoha, podemos ver a un chico de rubia cabellera caminar hacia la torre de la Hokage, el rubio llevaba un semblante pensativo algo ya muy común en el, pues desde que impidió que Sasuke Uchiha escapara de Konoha sus compañeros visitaron al pelinegro olvidándose de el y eso lo deprimió bastante, pero noto que aun tenia gente a quien si le importaba, pues recibía visitas muy a menudo de Anko, Ayame que iba cuando tenia descanso, Jiraiya que se la pasaba cuidándolo al igual que Tsunade y Shizune que lo consideraban uno mas en su pequeña familia y que siempre le llevaban 5 platos con Miso Ramen para alegrarlo un poco.

Incluso el equipo de Gai lo visito, pues a Lee y Neji no les importo su condición y querían saber como se encontraba su amigo, lo cual alegro un poco al Uzumaki.

Naruto tenia 3 meses que salio del hospital, al igual que tres meses en los que pidió a Tsunade que lo sacaran del equipo 7, pues su sensei no lo entrenaba ni le prestaba atención, mientras sus compañeros solo lo veían como un estorbo. El rubio ahora vestía una camiseta negra de manga sin mangas junto a sus pantalones grises y sandalias Shinobi negras, su banda shinobi ya no estaba en la frente, ahora la tenia amarrada en la mano izquierda como si intentara ocultar algo.

El Uzumaki tenía un destino al cual quería llegar, pero fue interceptado a medio camino por una de las personas en las que ya no podía confiar, una chica de chaqueta café, cabellera corta azul y ojos perlados. El rubio suspiro, desde que los novatos se dieron cuenta que Naruto se había distanciado, cada uno de ellos intentaba rehacer el ¨lazo de amisatad¨ pero este los ignoraba dejandolos hablar solos o solo se juntaba con el equipo de Gai.

- buenas tardes Hyuga-san…. ¿En que puedo ayudarle? -preguntó Naruto con un tono serio, sin emociones y sin dirigirle la mirada-

- yo… Naruto-kun… este pues… yo… yo me preguntaba… si… si tu -dijo muy nerviosa la chica-

- Hyuga -san, ¿Podría apresurarse? tengo algo de prisa y no quiero que usted pierda tiempo con alguien tan patético como yo -dijo Naruto-

- yo… yo no pi… pienso que tú seas patético -respondió la joven- yo… solo quería… es que… le harán una fiesta a Sasuke-kun y… -mencionó Hinata sonrojada-

- Hyuga-san…. si mas no recuerdo, usted misma me dijo que iba a buscar un lugar con Sasuke-baka, además, no estoy interesado en perder el tiempo con puñado de perdedores que se hacían llamar mis amigos -respondió brusco el rubio- así que si me disculpa, tengo asuntos mas importantes que atender, quiero avanzar como shinobi y cumplir mi sueño de ser Hokage. Si me quedo con personas inútiles como ustedes solo me retrasaran más, ahora si no le molesta tengo asuntos que atender que tenga buen día, Hyuga-san -dijo el chico con un tono respetuoso y siguió su camino dejando una gran herida en el corazón de Hinata por la frialdad de sus palabras-

Naruto continúo su camino, mientras en la ciudad las tres figuras ya habían salido del bosque de la muerte y buscaban al sucesor que tanto mencionaban, en ese momento en la mano derecha de la encapuchada, un peculiar tatuaje en forma de triangulo equilátero resplandecía una luz dorada.

- estamos cerca, puedo sentirlo -mencionó la figura encapuchada con un tono de esperanza-

De regreso con Naruto, el rubio había entrado al despacho de Tsunade donde se encontró con Kakashi. Sakura y Sasuke que se sorprendieron al verlo.

- Naruto -dijo Kakashi asombrado de ver a su ¨alumno¨ -

- Baa -chan vendré después -mencionó el rubio dispuesto a retirarse, pero fue detenido por la voz de Tsunade-

- no te preocupes Naruto… el equipo Kakashi ya se iba -dijo Tsunade, haciendo que estos entendieran el mensaje de que se fueran-

- si… con permiso Tsunade -sama -dijo Kakashi sin saber como disculparse con Naruto-

- Naruto yo -habló Sakura algo apenada-

- Haruno… debo decir que perdiste el derecho de llamarme por mi nombre el día que me rompiste 2 costillas por lastimar a tu preciado Sasuke-kun -dijo Naruto haciendo que Sakura se sintiera terrible por las palabras del rubio-

- yo lo siento Naru… -en ese momento Naruto la volvió a interrumpir-

- si te quieres disculpar para aliviar la culpa, estas perdonada… ahora déjenme tranquilo -respondió el rubio-

-Oye Baka… Sakura esta intentando disculparse -mencionó Sasuke molesto por la actitud del rubio-

- Bien Baa-chan ¿para que me necesitas? -habló el rubio ignorando por completo a su ex-equipo-

- ¡Oye te estoy hablando Dobe! -gritó Sasuke intentando llamar la atención del rubio-

- ¿Qué tenemos para hoy Baa-chan? -preguntó Naruto frente a Tsunade-

- ya veras Dobe -gritó Sasuke, pero fue detenido por la mano de Kakashi en su hombro-

- no compliques más las cosas Sasuke -mencionó Kakashi decepcionado de sus propias intenciones-

La rubia Senju espero pacientemente a que se retirara el equipo Kakashi, para poder hablar Naruto sin tenerlo tan tenso, una vez que eso sucedió, Naruto soltó un enorme suspiro y se dejo caer en la silla frente a la Hokage.

- es mucho el castigo que les estas dando ¿no crees? -dijo Tsunade algo preocupada por el comportamiento de Naruto-

- me comporto tal y como la gente se lo merece Baa-chan y eso deberías de saberlo bien -dijo el rubio de forma tranquila mientras pasaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza y cerraba los ojos-

- bueno, en eso tienes razón Naruto-chan -respondió Tsunade algo molesta, por lo que le hicieron a su hijo no oficial-

- bueno para que me hayas citado debe ser algo importante Kaa-san -mencionó el rubio, asombrando a Tsunade-

- Naruto ¿Cómo me llamaste?-mencionó Tsunade muy sorprendida-

- yo, lo siento mucho Baa-chan… me equivoque y -en ese momento Naruto fue tomado por sorpresa y aprisionado entre los enormes pechos de Tsunade, producto de un abrazo-

- Naruto -kun… no hace falta que te disculpes… puedes llamarme Kaa-san si gustas, después de todo siempre quise tener un hijo -mencionó la rubia aprisionando a Naruto-

- N-No… puedo…respirar -dijo Naruto poniéndose azul-

- Naruto, respira… respira mi niño -dijo alterada la mujer zarandeándolo por los hombros mientras una pequeña esfera blanca parecía querer salir de su boca-

Después de tan incomodo momento, Tsunade decidió darle al fin una buena noticia al rubio, lo cual lo tenia muy intranquilo, pues la rubia no paraba de sonreír.

- Naru-chan… te cite aquí por que te tengo una buena noticia -dijo la rubia muy feliz-

- ¿de que se trata? ¿Descubrieron que Sasuke es travesti y que esta enamorado de Shikamaru? ¿Oh ganaste la lotería?-preguntó Naruto, mientras ambos pelinegros estornudaban fuertemente-

- bueno de eso no estoy muy segura…y lo de la lotería… házmela buena, espero ganar el dinero para mucho Sake y sobornar a Shizune para que acepte el puesto de Kage, dejando eso de lado, Naruto, ejerciendo mi cargo como me corresponde, yo Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage… te hago entrega de tu Rango Chunin -declaró la rubia haciendo sonreír a Naruto-

- ¿no bromeas verdad? -preguntó el rubio con una enorme sonrisa, pues no esperaba que lo hubieran ascendido tan rápido-

- esta mañana me llego la autorización… y gracias a las referencias de Jiraiya y de uno que otro aldeano lo logramos -respondió con una sonrisa- el consejo civil quedo convencido cuando salvaste al hospital y todos los heridos que Sasuke intento lastimar para lograr escapar -dijo Tsunade con una enorme sonrisa, mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de Naruto- me haces sentir orgullosa hijo -reveló Tsunade abrazándolo con mucho cariño, mientras el rubio devolvía el abrazo- no se si debería decirte lo otro por que no me agrada -dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos-

- ¿que seria eso Kaa-san? -preguntó un curioso Naruto-

- bien… algunas enfermeras me han pedido tu dirección, tus gustos y medidas -dijo Tsunade con un tono celoso haciendo que Naruto se sonroje- pero como madre sobre protectora me niego a darles algo de información -dijo la rubia sacándole una gota de sudor tamaño pakkun en la nuca a Naruto-

- este si…gracias… por cuidarme -dijo Naruto algo nervioso por los celos de Tsunade-

- también, quiero darte algo que te pertenece por derecho -dijo Tsunade caminado en dirección a su escritorio y metiendo la mano debajo de este para sacar una extraña espada con funda- era de tu madre biológica Naruto-kun -menciono Tsunade desenvainando una espada con un diseño que Naruto no había imaginado nunca-

La espada tenía una extraña empuñadura de envuelta con la piel de algún animal y una gran hoja que estaba filosa por ambos lados. (Para referencias busquen la Ordon Sword)

- es asombrosa… ¿puedo? -preguntó Naruto mirando el arma-

- es tu espada Naruto-kun -contestó la mujer sonriendo mientras le acercaba la espada al rubio-

Naruto tomo la espada en manos, se sentía algo pesada, pero podía acostumbrase al peso con un poco de entrenamiento, a su lado noto una funda que iba en la espalda, la cual tomo y se la coloco para después guardar su espada.

- es genial -dijo Naruto sacado su espada y haciendo algunos cortes al aire-

- me alegra que te guste… tu madre me pidió que cuando yo creyera que fuera el momento, debía dártela -explicó Tsunade-

- muchas gracias Kaa-san, la portare con orgullo y su filo, será para protegerte a ti cuando pase mi prueba para anbu -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-

- Naruto… las pruebas anbu son muy complicadas, además me preocupa lo que te pueda pasar -dijo Tsunade tomando por los hombros a Naruto-

- lo se… pero es la única manera de desaparecer y poder sentirme realmente útil -dijo Naruto agachando la cabeza-

- Naruto… hijo ya habíamos hablado de ello, eres un gran Shinobi -mencionó Tsunade acariciando los cabellos del rubio- y estoy segura que estas destinado a grandes cosas.

- la verdad no estoy muy seguro de eso -respondió Naruto-

- Naruto que te parece si celebramos con un poco de Ramen en Ichirakus -propusó la mujer con una sonrisa, haciendo que toda la depresión de Naruto desapareciera-

- ¿deberás? -la mujer asintió- eres las mejor Kaa-san de todas -dijo Naruto abrazando a la mujer que no paraba de reír-

Pero antes de que pudieran salir la puerta del despacho fue abierta y entro Shizune con algunos documentos, los cuales le impedían que pudiera ver a la rubia. Naruto al ver esto tuvo una gran gota de sudor en su cabeza, mientras Tsunade le hacia señas para que ambos escaparan por la ventana.

- Tsunade -sama, le traigo los documentos que debe revisar de algunas misiones hechas y… -en ese momento un fuerte viento entro por la ventana derribándole las hojas de las manos a Shizune- ¿Tsunade -sama? -llamó la morena- no otra vez -mencionó la mujer cayendo de rodillas al tener que hacer el trabajo de su Hokage-.

Las horas pasaron entre ¨madre e hijo¨ quines disfrutaron de unos suculentos platos de misso ramen en Ichirakus Ramen, además de un poco de Sake para la rubia que ahora mismo tenia una linda línea roja pasando de mejilla a mejilla lo cual demostraba ser uno de los síntomas de su ebriedad. La noche los alcanzo y Naruto tenía la misión más complicada de toda su vida, era más difícil que atrapar al demonio de Tora…su misión era… llevar a casa a Tsunade.

El rubio caminaba de manera lenta pues pasó uno de los brazos de la mujer por encima de su cuello, mientras tenía su otra mano en la cintura de la mujer para poder apoyarse bien y moverla con más facilidad. No le faltaba mucho camino cuando de repente.

- Gyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa -se escuchó un fuerte grito de aterrador-

Naruto busco en todas direcciones el origen del grito, hasta que miro una extraña figura en cuclillas en el centro de Konoha, el rubio trajo saliva, estaba muy nervioso y estaba cuidando a Tsunade, cuando de repente un fuerte aullido se escucho, el rubio volteo la cabeza y miro lo que parecía ser un perro aullándole a la luna, el cual se encontraba sobre el tejado.

En ese momento un lobo de largas patas delanteras se sitúo frente al rubio, sus ojos eran amarillos y sin pupila, de su hocico escurría saliva en exceso y gruñía mirando a Naruto.

- Lindo perrito jejeje -se rió Naruto intentando aplacar su furia- ¨con Kaa -san no podré moverme con libertad¨ -pensó frustrado el rubio-

Naruto retrocedió de forma tranquila y recargo a la rubia en una pared, mientras el lobo frente a el seguía gruñendo, Naruto lentamente dirigió su mano a su espada y la desenfundo, lo cual fue tomado como agresión por la vestía que se lanzo sobre el rubio derribándolo. El lobo estaba sobre Naruto, quien usaba su todo su cuerpo para intentar alcanzar al rubio, mientras el Uzumaki interponía su espada entre el hocico de la bestia y su cuerpo para evitar una mordida del enorme hocico de la bestia. El lobo alcanzo a darle una mordida a Naruto, pero al instante Naruto desapareció dejando al lobo con un tronco en el hocico.

- ¡muerte bestia infernal! -gritó Naruto, pero el lobo se cubrió con sus enormes garras que al choque con la espada del rubio, surgió un sonido parecido a dos espadas chocando- ¿que demonios? -gritó asombrado-

- Gyyyyyyyaaaaaaa -se volvió a escuchar el mismo grito que lo asusto al principio, dejando ver a un extraño cuerpo putrefacto que caminaba de manera lenta el cual se dirigía a Tsunade-

- ¡Kaa-san! -gritó muy preocupado Naruto, quien intento llegar a Tsunade pero al momento fue derribado de nuevo por el lobo- aaaaa… mierda -se quejó Naruto al recibir el ataque-

- ¡hey! ¡Escucha! -fue un pequeño grito que Naruto escuchó-

- por que… ¿por que me suena tan familiar? -se preguntó Naruto-

- pelas contra un wolfos, la mejor opción es atacarlo por la espalda debido a que sus garras son tan duras como el mismo metal -mencionó la voz-

El rubio se levanto y miro al lobo en posición de ataque, Naruto desapareció de la vista del lobo para aparecer detrás de el y darle una estocada que termino con su vida, mientras el lobo soltaba un aullido de dolor y era consumido por llamas azules.

- AAAAAAAH -fue el grito de dolor que escucho el rubio, un grito que reconocería donde fuera-

- ¡Kaa-san! -gritó el rubio al ver como aquella criatura tenía a Tsunade atrapada tapándole la boca mientras mordía el hombro de la Senju-

La criatura despego su boca de el hombro de la mujer que callo al suelo debilitada, dirigió una mirada desde con sus penetrantes ojos que asustaron a Naruto para después soltar un sonoro.

- Gyyyyyaaaaaa- gritó la bestia aturdiendo al rubio, para caminar de manera lenta hacia el-

- No puedo moverme -se quejo el rubio intentando moverse-

En ese momento la criatura miro a Naruto, para después saltarle encima y morderlo en el hombro como hizo con Tsunade, se sentía extraño, sentía que estaba perdiendo su chakra, cada vez más débil.

- _kit…me…uchas -_escuchó una voz el rubio-

- Ku… ¿Kurama? -preguntó Naruto-

_- rre…la… tura… fiere… la…municación - _habló el zorro entre cortado_-_

- Kurama… me siento débil -dijo Naruto muy cansado-

El rubio callo al suelo y la criatura se soltó de el, para mirar a la Senju indefensa, de manera lenta caminaba hacia la rubia de nuevo, mientras Naruto muy débil levantaba la cabeza.

- los Redead succionan energía vital, por eso te sientes débil, debes intentar atacarlo con tu espada para deshacerte de el -volvió a escuchar el rubio esa voz de hace unos momentos-

- Kaa-san -mencionó el rubio intentando levantarse del suelo- no permitiré… que… te le… acerqueeeeeees -gritó Naruto corriendo a todo velocidad- haaaaaaaa -gritó al momento de soltarle una estocada diagonal, el Redead volteo de manera lenta- jeaaaaa -volvió a gritar Naruto dándole una estocada horizontal, haciendo retroceder al Redead- haaaaaaa -gritó mientras de un salto hacia un corte en vertical que termino con la vida del Redead-

Naruto sonrío mientras respiraba de manera agitada, pero en ese momento mas gritos se hicieron presentes y más criaturas como la que destruyo se acercaban por varias direcciones. El Uzumaki camino hasta Tsunade quien respiraba de la misma manera que el, pero en estado inconciente, tomo su espada con las dos manos dispuesto a proteger a la mujer para que en ese momento en su mano izquierda comenzara a brillar con intensidad una extraña figura.

En ese momento un destello pasó por un lado del rubio y exploto creando una luz cegadora que volvió de piedra a los Redead para terminar volviéndose escombros.

Naruto abrió los ojos y solo pudo ver una cabellera rubia y unos ojos azules, para después caer inconciente.

Las horas pasaron y Naruto fue el primero en abrir los ojos, noto que se encontraba en un lugar con muchos árboles, quizás el bosque de la muerte.

- veo que has despertado joven elegido -dijo una voz a espalda del rubio-

- ¿Quién eres? -preguntó Naruto a la encapuchada frente a el-

En ese momento una esfera azul se puso frente al rubio y comenzó a gritarle.

- eres un mal educado, deberías de darnos las gracias de no ser por mis consejos en la pelea ya estarías muerto -regañó la pequeña esfera resplandeciente-

- tu… eres la de la voz -dijo Naruto mirando la esfera azul-

- su alteza esta segura que es el elegido… el chico es un ignorante idiota -mencionó la esfera azul-

- tranquila Navi… es seguro que es el -respondió la encapuchada-

- ¿a quien le dices ignorante idiota? -preguntó molesto el rubio-

- no veo otro rubio bobo con espada por aquí -atacó la mencionada Navi-

- ¡Ya veras cosa redonda! -gritó el rubio intentando atrapar a la esfera flotante, que se movía demasiado rápido como para que la pudiera atrapar-

- jajaja baka, baka, baka eres muy lento -se burlaba Navi-

- Navi, es suficiente -dijo la encapuchada-

- claro su alteza -mencionó Navi elevándose mientras Naruto caía al suelo intentando atraparla-

- ouch… mi cabeza me duele -se quejó Tsunade tomándose la cabeza- ¿Dónde estoy? -se preguntó la mujer volteando en varias direcciones-

Una vez que Tsunade logro aclarar su vista miro a Naruto en el suelo, mientras una extraña bola azul flotaba cercas de el.

- sigo bajo los efectos del alcohol -se quejó la rubia de ojos ámbar-

- se equivoca… yo la eh curado y logre reestablecer su energía después del ataque de las bestias la noche de ayer -aclaró la encapuchada-

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Y ¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó la rubia que se puso en estado de alerta y tomo a Naruto en sus brazos para protegerlo en caso de un ataque-

- estamos en un bosque donde mis compañeras y yo nos refugiamos -mencionó la encapuchada- ella es Navi una hada… y ella -señaló la sombra de Tsunade que se distorsiono para después desaparecer y volverse visible frente a la rubia- es Midna, una Twili conocida como la princesa del crepúsculo -explico la encapuchada-

- hadas… princesas del crepúsculo, son solo cuentos de hadas -mencionó Tsunade molesta al creer que eran mentiras-

- me temo que no lo son -respondió la encapuchada- disculpe su nombre por favor -pidió la encapuchada-

- Tsunade Senju, soy la Godaime Hokage -se presentó la rubia-

- mucho gusto señorita Tsunade, mi nombre es Zelda, y eh estado en una búsqueda que me fue impuesta por mis superiores, y debo decirle que esa persona esta aquí presente -explicó la encapuchada que se descubrió el rostro-

- ¿persona? Acaso buscan a los…-preguntó confundida, mientras abrazaba a Naruto de manera protectora-

- el joven que tiene en brazos es el elegido -mencionó Zelda, dejando apreciar unos cabellos rubios lacios, orejas puntiagudas y unos ojos azules-

- ¿que quieres con mi hijo? ¿Trabajas para Akatsuki?-preguntó Tsunade de manera protectora-

- no, solo necesito la ayuda del joven que esta abrazando -respondió Zelda mientras mostraba su mano derecha, dejando apreciar el mismo símbolo que a Naruto le había aparecido días atrás-

- ese símbolo -mencionó sorprendida Tsunade, al recordar cuando Naruto le mostró el mismo símbolo días atrás-

En ese momento ambos tatuajes comenzaron a resplandecer, en Zelda era el triangulo de la derecha, mientras en Naruto era el de la Izquierda, Tsunade estaba asombrada pues nunca se había imaginado que el símbolo en la mano de Naruto fuera a rencionar de esa manera.

- ¿Quién eres en realidad? -preguntó la mujer muy nerviosa-

- Mi nombre es Zelda, soy la reencarnación de las antiguas princesas del antiguo reino de Hyrule -se presentó la rubia de forma educada-

CONTINUARA…

Bueno amigos aquí termina este cap que espero hayan disfrutado jejeje, bueno espero poder actualizarlo pronto… nos leemos.


	2. Chapter 2

- Bueno amigos después de tanto tiempo logra terminar el capítulo no. 2 de este fic -mencionó el Autor soltando un suspiro de cansancio-

- Hasta que lo logras, ya me preguntaba cuando lo terminarías, nos tenías a varios con la intriga -declaró Gardevoir-

- Lo sé, a pesar de que este cap es corto tiene lo necesario para que nuestros lectores se diviertan -dijo Kachorro-

- es verdad, ahora mi sesión favorita… servicio a la comunida -declaró la pokemon con una sonrisa-

sanslash332: lo de Naruto peleado con sus amigos es mayormente algo que usa kachorrito por una idea de nuestro querido socio Kamen Rider Predator, con lo de los Redead te lo pondremos asi… para matarlo con la master sword son necesarios 4 golpes, en eso tienes razón, pero cuando uno juega y usa el espadazo con salto, el golpe cuenta por dos, es por eso que Naruto derroto al redead con 3 golpes pues el ultimo espadazo conto por 2.

Heron-Heart: eso lo sabe bien, pero Kachorrito dice que es el anime que tiene más chicas atractivas, luego Fairy Tail, pero aun así gracias por presentarte.

Pirata Eli-Sama Nohamsen Hyrul: claro que esta historia no estará abandonada, yo me encargare de que el soquete de kachorrito la continúe.

- ¡OYE! -gritó ofendido el autor-

Kamen Rider Predator: hola Kamen que gusto encontrarte por aquí, y con respecto a lo tuyo, muchas cosas cambiaran.

- bueno esto fue servicio a la comunida, esperemos que disfruten del cap -dijo Gardevoir con una sonrisa-

- ¡bueno amigos aquí vamos! -gritó emocionado el autor-

Cap 1 revelaciones.

Las cosas estaban un poco intranquilas en el bosque de la muerte, después que la princesa Zelda se presentó correctamente ante el par de rubios, sin duda Tsunade era quien estaba en un estado completo de shock al reconocer aquel nombre, pues podía recordar a la perfección todas las historias que le contaba su abuelo Hashirama sobre el antiguo reino de Hyrule, el cual se encontraba fuera de las naciones shinobi y al cual era casi imposible lograr acceder.

- pe- pero, eso… eso no es posible, u-usted es… -mencionó Tsunade saliendo shock, pero su voz era cortada por la sorpresa de entender a quién tenía frente a ella-

- Kaa-san ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Naruto muy confundido, mirando a la rubia Senju que se mantenía estoica-

- si necesita alguna prueba para… -propuso Zelda, pero fue rápidamente interrumpida por una muy nerviosa Tsunade-

- nonononono claro que no su majestad, no tiene nada que probarnos, que descortesía la mía -respondió muy nerviosa la rubia mientras negaba con la cabeza y las manos- ¡NARUTO TEN MAS RESPETO Y HAS UNA REVERENCIA! –sentenció Tsunade llevando su mano izquierda a la cabeza de Naruto y haciendo que se agachara de manera forzosa-

- no se preocupe señorita Tsunade, no es necesario tal acto -explicó Zelda con una voz tranquila, pero al abrir los ojos una gota de sudor bajo por su nuca al ver como la mujer actuaba ante ella-

En esos momentos Naruto levanto el rostro para apreciar mejor a la princesa. Ella posee una larga y lacia cabellera rubia que llegaba hasta su espalda, mientras dos largos mechones se paseaban por ambos lados logrando enmarcar su hermoso rostro, dueña de unos hermosos ojos color azul aqua y sus parpados estaban pintados con unas sombras color lila, una piel tan blanca que a las nubes le daría envidia, además de tener esas curiosas orejas puntiagudas parecidas a las de un duendecillo.

El rubio quedo completamente embobado por la belleza que irradiaba la princesa, mientras un sonrojo adornaba su rostro y una palabra se fugaba de su interior.

- hermosa –murmuró con el suficiente volumen para que todos escucharan y en especial la princesa Zelda, que se sonrojo por el alago-

- ¡OYE PERVERTIDO LA PRINCESA NO ESTA A TU ALTURA! -declaró Navi poniéndose frente al rubio-

- ¡NARUTO! –dijo Tsunade tomando la cabeza del rubio y obligándolo a hacer una reverencia- PERDONENOS PRINCESA, PERO PARECE QUE MI HIJO ESTA UN POCO… -mencionó Tsunade intentando buscar una palabra correcta para evitar ofender a la chica-

- Navi tranquilaste un poco el joven elegido solo… solo dio su opinión respecto a mi persona, usted igual señorita Tsunade no se preocupe, no pasa nada -dijo Zelda desviando la mirada, pues se sentía un poco de pena, pero a la vez se sentía feliz por escucharlas-

- vaya princesita, estas completamente roja jajajajaja - se burló Midna apareciendo frente al rostro de la princesa, haciendo que Zelda sintiera más vergüenza-

- ¡Midna! -exclamó nerviosa Zelda por las ocurrencias de la Twili-

Naruto se había logrado levantar de nuevo y volvió a comenzar una pelea verbal con Navi mientras Midna continuaba avergonzado a la princesa. Para Tsunade esto era mucha información, ahora se encontraba analizando ambas marcas y había notando que eran la misma, lo más impactante es que ambas brillaban al estar una cerca de la otra.

- Princesa Zelda ¿podría decirme que tan importante es la situación? –preguntó Tsunade para saber cómo actuar-

- La situación es muy complicada y puedo detectar que varias presencias se dirigen a este punto –respondió Zelda mirando en una dirección-

- esos deben ser los anbus, bien lo que haremos será ir a la torre hokage para que podamos tratar mejor el tema -dijo Tsunade intentando ubicar a los anbus-

- depende, ¿abra pastelillos? -preguntó Midna, mientras floraba acostada de espalda, las piernas cruzadas y usando sus manos como almohada-

- lo que debemos hacer es movernos rápido para evitar que las encuentren y quieran interrogarlas -mencionó Tsunade de forma analítica-

- disculpe Señorita Tsunade, ¿qué tan lejos es? -preguntó la princesa Zelda-

- no se preocupe, no caminaremos mucho, pues la torre queda a 12 Kilometros desde esta posición y nosotros la trasladaremos de manera rápida -explicó Tsunade-

En ese momento Zelda comenzó a invocar una energía extraña la cual cubrió a sus compañeras a Tsunade y Naruto, para después desaparecer en un destello. Solo fueron cuestión de segundos para aparecer detrás de la torre del Hokage.

- esperen… ¿Cómo paso esto? -exclamó sorprendida la rubia mayor mirando que se encontraban detrás de la torre-

- eso es genial ¡Dattebayo! -gritó Naruto muy emocionado al presenciar una técnica que los trasladara tan rápido- ¿cómo se llama ese Jutsu? -preguntó Naruto muy emocionado mientras esperaba una respuesta de parte de la rubia-

- esto no es un Jutsu como los que eh conocido a lo largo de mi viaje, lo que use es una magia antigua llamada: viento de Farore, este me permite trasportarme tanto a cortas distancias como largas distancias -explicó Zelda-

- deberías ver los otros tipos de magia que se dominan, pues hay otros poderosos -declaró Midna con una sonrisa burlona, mientras en su mano aparecian unos rayos naranjas-

- será mejor que entremos antes de ser vistos por alguien –pidió Tsunade dando un salto hacia una ventana abierta, siendo seguía por Midna-

- ¿necesitas ayuda princesa? –preguntó Naruto desviando la mirada, mientras Zelda hacia lo mismo, con sus mejillas coloradas-

- yo… yo no quisiera ser una carga para ti, joven elegido además yo puedo usar mi poder para… –respondió Zelda pero fue interrumpida por el rubio-

- no te preocupes princesa –dijo el rubio mirando a Zelda directamente a los ojos-

Ambos se habían perdido en la mirada del otro, ambos tonos de azul se miraban fijamente mientras un tono rojizo invadía las mejillas de los rubios, en ese momento una leve brisa de viento movió los dorados cabellos de la princesa, mientras ella se acomodaba esos mechones rebeldes que se movían con el aire, haciendo que se mirara más hermosa ante los ojos del Uzumaki.

- ¡HEY PERVERTIDO!, ¡¿QUIERES DEJAR DE ACOSAR A LA PRINCESA?! –gritó Navi interponiéndose entre ambos rubios que se separaron al ser sorprendidos por el hada que parecía un poco molesta-

- Navi, tranquila… el elegido solo… no tienes que preocuparte tanto –explicó un poco nerviosa la rubia Hyliana-

- como diga –respondió el hada volando lejos de ambos sin dejar de ver fijamente a Naruto, pues no le parecía alguien de fiar-

- este… joven elegido, ¿Cómo subiremos? –Preguntó Zelda desviando la mirada-

- con todo respeto princesa, creo que… que la forma más rápida de subir… seria… –mencionó nervioso el rubio-

- ¿sí? –Preguntó Zelda volteando a ver al rubio-

- creo que sí, subes a… a mi espalda subiremos más rápido –respondió Naruto desviando la miranda mientras las pupilas de Zelda se dilataban y sus mejillas se coloraban de un color rojizo-

- ¡¿QUEEEE?! –Gritó Navi muy molesta al escuchar las palabras del rubio- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA POR LA CABEZA? NO PUEDES PEDIRLE ESO A ALGUIEN TAN IMPORTANTE COMO UNA PRINCESA –declaró el hada con una voz molesta-

- Navi tranquilízate un poco… el… el elegido solo esta teniendo un gesto amable conmigo –mencionó la rubia con la mirada desviada- bueno… joven elegido, creo que… que aceptare su propuesta –respondió la rubia-

- pero princesa yo no creo que usted deba -mencionó Navi mirando a la princesa-

- todo estará bien Navi, te lo prometo… después de todo, él es el elegido por las diosas, no creo que tenga malas intenciones conmigo -explicó Zelda, pero lo que en verdad quería era que el rubio la ayudara a subir-

- hmp… hagan lo que quieran –respondió Navi dándoles la espalda y volando en dirección a la ventana-

Una vez que Navi los dejo solos, el silencio entre la princesa y el elegido se volvió un poco incómodo.

- bueno Princesa, cuando guste… parece detrás de mí, pase sus brazos por mi cuello y yo la ayudare a subir –dijo Naruto con el rostro rojo y dándole la espalda a la princesa, que para fortuna del Uzumaki, no podía ver lo rojo que se encontraba-

Naruto estaba ahí parado esperando a que la princesa se animara a acercarse a él, de un momento a otro sintió como las delicadas manos de la princesa comenzaban a rodear su cuello y como su voluptuoso pecho hacia fricción con su espalda, provocando que este se pusiera más rojo de lo que estaba hace unos instantes. En ese momento Naruto pasó sus manos detrás de las rodillas de la princesa, para poder moverse con más libertad, pero el contacto con las manos del rubio, la puso un poco nerviosa.

- ¿esta lista princesa? –Preguntó el rubio, esperando una respuesta afirmativa por parte de la princesa de Hyrule-

- si –respondió tímida la princesa-

- bien… aquí vamos –dijo el rubio dando un salto hacia la ventana, mientras Zelda sentía como el viento acariciaba su rostro-

El salto que Naruto dio, parecía eterno para la princesa, ella estaba disfrutando de como el viento acariciaba su rostro, mientras los cabellos de Naruto se movía con el viento, una vez que el rubio llego a la ventana, miro como Tsunade intentaba acomodar un poco su oficina para que la princesa pudiera tratar el tema con más comodidad.

- Este joven elegido… ¿ya puedo bajar? -preguntó la princesa un poco tímida al notar que la miraban sus compañeras y la rubia-

- o claro, yo lo siento -se disculpó el rubio mientras ayudaba a la princesa a bajar de forma lenta de su espalda para evitar que ella callera y se lastimara-

Una vez que Zelda bajo de la espalda del rubio, esta decidió quitarse su capucha y dejo apreciar su vestimenta, la cual era, un vestido rosado que parecía ser como otra piel, pues estaba completamente pegado al cuerpo de la princesa, dejando que se pudiera apreciar cada uno de los encantos curvilíneos en su cuerpo.

La princesa tiene una pequeña cintura y unas anchas caderas, así como su vestido dejaba a la vista su abdomen y su escotado pecho copa D, el cual estaba cubierto por una tela rosada.

- bueno ya todos estamos listos así que… -comenzó a hablar Tsunade, pero en ese instante la puerta del despacho se comenzó a mover lo cual alerto a Midna se convirtió en una sombra que se ocultó en la propia sombra de Naruto al ser el más cercano, mientras Navi había desaparecido de la vista de todos-

De un momento a otro apareció una muy agotada Shizune, quien llevaba su clásico kimono negro, la pelinegra estaba se miraba muy agotada pero se sorprendió al ver a Tsunade, Naruto y una extraña rubia en la oficina.

- Tsunade -sama, veo que llego temprano… me alegra, pues ahora me dará una explicación de ¿por qué se escapó de sus deberes ayer? -regañó la morena poniendo sus manos en la cadera, mientras la Senju sonreía de forma nerviosa-

- eh, pu- pues veras Shizune… lo que ocurrió fu- fue que -hablaba muy nerviosa la Senju buscando una salida para poder calmar la furia de su asistenta, quien en ese momento mantenía tenía las manos en la cadera y mantenía la mirada fija en la Godaime-

- ¿fue qué? -preguntó Shizune alzando una ceja y con las manos en su cadera-

- ¡NARUTO ME SECUESTRO Y ME OLIGÓ A COMPRARLE RAMEN! –Gritó de sorpresa Tsunade, lo cual sobresalto a Naruto pues la Hokage lo estaba señalado de forma acusadora-

- ¡¿QUEEE?! -gritó el rubio impactado por lo que dijo su ¨Kaa-san¨-

- ¡ESA EXCUSA ES TAN FALSA COMO EL AGUA EN SUS BOTELLAS DE SAKE, SI ME ENTERO QUE SE VUELVE A ESCAPAR LE CONFISCARE TODAS SUS BOTELLAS Y NO TOMARA UNA SOLA GOTA! -amenazó Shizune a Tsunade, quien estaba de rodillas pidiéndole perdón varias veces, mientras Zelda , Naruto y Midna sentían pena ajena por la situación que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos-

- ¿ella es siempre así? -susurró Zelda a Naruto-

- ¿mi Kaa-san o Shizune-nee? -preguntó Naruto mirando la discusión que mantenían jefa y asistenta-

- ambas -respondió Zelda sin dejar de ver la escena-

- Kaa-san si lo es, toma demasiado Sake y haría hasta lo imposible para que no le quiten su preciado licor, mientras que Shizune-nee, seguro se levantó de malas, ella por lo regular es amable y algo torpe -explicó el rubio mirando como la morena seguía regañando a la rubia adulta, quien mantenía la cabeza agachada y con un aura de depresión sobre ella-

- oh perdón, no me di cuenta que había alguien dentro, lamento que viera esa escena ¿en qué podemos ayudarla? -preguntó Shizune de forma amable, mientras se dirigía a la visita de la Hokage-

- un gusto señorita Shizune, mi nombre es Zelda y estoy tratando unos temas de importancia con su líder -respondió la re -encarnación de la princesa de Hyrule-

- oh entiendo, ¿les gustaría que trajera algo para que tomaran? -preguntó Shizune-

- tráeme una botella de -dijo Tsunade para ser callada por la mirada molesta de Shizune- una taza de Té está bien -corrigió riendo nerviosa la Godaime- ¿Princesa Zelda gusta algo? -pregunto la rubia haciendo quedar en shock a Shizune, pues nunca había estado frente a una princesa-

- PRI- PRI -balbuceó en total shock la morena, al ver de frente a la joven rubia de orejas puntiagudas-

- es verdad… Shizune-nee , ella es una princesa de un reino lejano, sabe técnicas asombrosas y es muy bonita -explicó Naruto que seguía admirando la belleza de Zelda-

- PRI- PRI ¡PRINCESA! MIL DISCULPAS, PERDONE MI TORPEZA PROMETO QUE NO VOVLERA A OCURRIR -expresó Shizune de rodillas mientras hacia varias reverencias-

- no hay por qué arrodillarse señorita Shizune, soy una persona normal como cualquiera en esta habitación -explicó Zelda dándole la mano a Shizune para que se pusiera de pie-

Shizune estaba asombrada, Zelda era una joven hermosa en todos los aspectos y de cálida personalidad, algo contrario a las princesas de las que siempre escuchaba, las cuales eran unas malcriadas, groseras y presumidas, pero Zelda, Zelda era distinta a todas aquellas, incluso era distinta a las de cuentos de hadas.

Shizune indecisa tomo la mano de la princesa Zelda y se levantó del suelo mirando a la princesa que no paraba de sonreírle, pero sin poder predecirlo la morena termino siendo sorprendida por una extraña figura negra que la miraba con su ojo rojo y una sonrisa burlona.

- Kyyaaa -gritó asustada Shizune refugiándose detrás de Naruto, mientras sacaba la cabeza para ver a la silueta que no paraba de reír-

- jajajaja lamento asustarte, mi nombre es Midna -dijo de forma burlona la Twili, mientras sonreía y se acercaba a Shizune mostrando sus colmillos, causando que la morena se asustara más- Oigan ¿dónde está la luz parlanchina? -preguntó Midna, buscando a Navi, quien ya tenía rato sin hablar o insultar a Naruto-

Los presentes se pusieron a buscar a Navi, menos Shizune quien no entendía a lo que se referían con la luz parlanchina, en ese momento apareció Navi saliendo del pantalón de Naruto, la hada dejo de ser azul zafiro, ahora parecía color rubí y se podía ver que salía humo por sus orejas.

- AAAAHHH ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACIAS AHÍ PELOTA PERVERTIDA? -gritó el rubio encarando a Navi quien seguía completamente colorada-

- ¡A QUIEN LLAMAS PERVERTIDA, RUBIO BAKA! -gritó la hada mientras el color rubí brillaba más fuerte de lo que estaba-.

- NO VEO A OTRA PERVERTIDA EN ESTOS RUMBOS -gritó Naruto mientras una vena resaltaba en su frente-

- ¡TU ERES EL PERVERTIDO AQUI! -gritó Navi que también tenía una vena que resaltaba-.

- TU ERES LA PERVERTIDA QUE SE METIO EN MIS PANTALONES, A MI NO ME VEZ ESCONDIDO EN EL ESCOTE DE LAS MUJERES -gritó el rubio-

- ¡ENTRE EN PANICO Y NO SE ME OCURRIO EN DONDE ESCONDERME! -se defendió Navi para luego contraatacar- Y NO TE HAGAS EL INOCENTE, DE LEJOS PUEDO VER QUE NO LE QUITABAS EL OJO DE ENCIMA A LA PRINCESA!

- Navi, joven elegido... este no es el lugar para insultarse de esa forma, por favor les suplico que se calmen -pidió Zelda de forma tranquila-

En ese momento Navi se calmó y regreso a su color azul natural, para cuando Naruto y Navi se miraron fijamente terminaron dándose la espalda el uno al otro, pero Naruto quizás imagino ver que la pequeña hada azul se había sonrojado cuando el, la miro a los ojos.

- que buen ¨escondite¨ luz parlanchina, acaso ¿encontraste algo interesante ahí dentro? -se burló Midna haciendo que a Navi le invadiera de nuevo el color rubí en todo su cuerpo y después callera desmayada-

- EJEM… bueno, espero que ahora podamos tratar el tema del que vine a hablarles –mencionó la princesa, mientras intentaba controlar un poco sus emociones-

- claro que si princesa Zelda, si gusta tomar asiento –dijo la Senju señalando una silla frente al escritorio-

- gracias –respondió Zelda- bien, por su reacción de hace unos momentos, estoy segura que conoce un poco de la historia de Hyrule… ¿estoy en lo correcto? –Preguntó Zelda a Tsunade-

- así es, mi abuelo Hashirama, me conto la leyenda de las diosas de la creación y la del héroe del tiempo –respondió Tsunade-

- cada palabra de esas historias son verdaderas y cada cierto tiempo hay un nuevo elegido, es por eso que vine a este lugar, pues las diosas y los 6 sabios me guiaron hasta este lugar, donde al fin pudimos encontrar al elegido –aclaró Zelda mirando a Naruto, el cual se sonrojo al ver a la hermosa princesa-

- ¿el elegido? –Preguntó Shizune, quien estaba preparando el Té-

- así es… es por eso que –la princesa camino en dirección a Naruto y lo tomo por las manos, provocando que el rubio se pusiera un poco nervioso- joven Elegido… Naruto… Héroe del tiempo, el mundo necesita de tu ayuda –dijo Zelda mirándolo con una expresión de preocupación- Un antiguo mal esta por regresar y ha prometido arrasar con todo aquello que la vida nos da, os lo suplico elegido, ayúdanos a ponerle un alto a este mal y así la paz poder lograr –recitó Zelda, mientras miraba con esperanza al joven Uzumaki-

- ¿yo el elegido? –Pregunto Naruto incrédulo- pensé que solo bromeaba princesa –dijo el rubio- pero yo solo soy un shinobi de bajo rango, yo no podría ser algo como un elegido –respondió Naruto-

- joven Héroe, no niegues tu destino por favor, la marca de la trifuerza en tu mano esta… este –mencionó Zelda tomando la mano del rubio- es el símbolo que te marca como el portador del valor -explicó Zelda mirando fijamente a Naruto

- ¿el portador del valor? –Preguntó confundido Naruto mientras analizaba el símbolo en su mano y como una parte de este brillaba al estar en cercanía con la princesa-

- así e joven héroe, en mi caso yo soy la portadora de la sabiduría, ambos estamos destinados a luchar contra el gran mal que en sus manos tiene la trifuerza del poder –explicó zelda con mucha angustia en su rostro-

- disculpe Princesa, ¿qué es la trifuerza? -preguntó Shizune mirando a la princesa-

- la trifuerza es una reliquia sagrada creada por las tres divinidades: Din, la Diosa del Poder con sus fuertes brazos cultivo los campos y creó la tierra roja; Nayru, la Diosa de la Sabiduría, esparció su sabiduría por la tierra y le dio un espíritu de ley al mundo; y Farore, la Diosa del Valor, con su rica alma creó las formas de vida que mantendrían la ley, conformando de esta forma la Trifuerza en su totalidad, el símbolo sagrado cuyo vínculo divino sería el que crearía el reino de Hyrule. La Trifuerza, tras la ascensión de las diosas, fue depositada en un mundo paralelo a Hyrule, el Reino Sagrado. Sin embargo, las mismas diosas no pueden usar la Trifuerza, dejando el privilegio solo a los mortales, hecho que varias veces llegó a ocasionar guerras entre los pueblos por obtener "el poder dorado". Su función primordial es que puede cumplir cualquier deseo a un mortal común, pero se dice también que es una especie de espejo del alma. Si la toca alguien con corazón justo y noble, llevará a Hyrule a una era dorada de paz. Por otro lado, si la toca alguien con el corazón corrompido, Hyrule caerá en desgracia. Para hacerse con la Trifuerza completa es necesario tener un equilibrio de sus tres fuerzas, si la persona que la toca no cuenta con ese equilibrio, la Trifuerza se dividirá, concediéndole sólo el fragmento que más desea o que define más a la persona, siendo las otras dos partes entregadas por las Diosas a portadores que cumplan con los valores de los triángulos -Explicó a detalle la princesa dejando asombrados a los presentes, al escuchar la razón de la creación-

- ¡Esto es imposible, yo no puedo ser ese "Héroe" que tanto habla Princesa Zelda, solo soy un simple Genin con un Biju sellado! ¡Como quiere que pueda salvar al mundo si ni siquiera sé lo que debo hacer! -dijo el rubio algo alterado, al saber que su destino ya estaba marcado, seguro Neji se burlaría de el al enterarse que el destino ya está marcado como el decía-

- es por eso que eh venido hasta ti joven elegido, eh venido aquí con la intensión de guiarte y enseñarte las antiguas artes hylianas -declaró Zelda- estoy segura que bajo mi tutela, podrás entender mejor la profecía que nos tiene marcados a ambos y así después podremos ponernos serios para ponernos a realizar las misiones impuestas por las diosas -explicó Zelda dejando un silencio en la habitación-

- ¿De verdad está segura que yo soy ese tal héroe que tanto menciona? Yo no sé si soy capaz de salvar al mundo, solo soy un Genin que apenas avanza en su carrera -mencionó el rubio algo triste-.

En ese momento Zelda camino hacia el rubio y con su mano derecha acaricio la mejilla del rubio, quien estaba inmóvil al tener tan cerca a la princesa, la rubia le dedico una sonrisa y sentó a Naruto frente a ella.

- En todas tus vidas pasadas dijiste lo mismo, eso lo sé porque alrededor del tiempo las diosas te han visto crecer de diferentes maneras, debo decir que esta vez le has sacado más ventaja a tus ante pasados… elegido, sé que no nos conocemos muy bien pero, si dudas de ti mismo, por lo menos, quiero que confíes en mi palabra pues yo confió en que lograras las expectativas de las diosas -pidió Zelda mirando al rubio-

Naruto quedo en silencio analizando la situación, era mucho lo que había en juego y la princesa estaba frente a él pidiéndole ayuda, muy dentro de él sabía que todo era verdad, pero tenía miedo de decepcionar a sus seres queridos y sobre todo a la princesa, el rubio levanto el rostro y ahí estaba la mirada de súplica por parte de la joven que le hizo la petición, solo había una salida así que era tiempo de tomar la decisión.

- De acuerdo, confiare en su palabra Princesa -respondió el rubio que recupero el ánimo ante las cálidas palabras de apoyo de la princesa- acepto entrenar con usted y aprender lo necesario para detener esa amenaza -dicho eso puso una mirada llena de determinación-.

Las mujeres en la habitación se alegraron bastante al escuchar la respuesta afirmativa del rubio, sin duda Tsunade y Shizune se sentían muy orgullosas de Naruto, Midna sonreía de lado mientras se mantenía recostada en el aire, incluso Navi se sentía feliz, pero decidió mantenerse tranquila, no quería que el bobo rubio supiera que le alegraba su decisión.

- muchas gracias joven elegido -agradeció Zelda con una gran sonrisa-

- no hay por qué princesa, ¿pero llámame podrías llamarme Naruto? -pregunto el rubio-

- claro que si Naruto, pero tú deberás llamarme Zelda, es para no llamar la atención ante la gente -pidió Zelda-

- claro Zelda-chan -respondió el rubio con su tono natural, haciendo que Zelda se sonrojara por el sufijo en su nombre, mientras Tsunade y Shizune se llevaban la mano al rostro y Midna se reía mientras detenía a Navi-

- gra… gracias -dijo la rubia mientras depositaba tímidamente un beso en la mejilla del rubio, que quedo en completo shock al recibir dicha expresión de cariño-

En ese mismo instante la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade fue abierta dejando ver a Sakura, quien estaba buscando a Tsunade, seguro para algo importante, pero ella quedo en shock al ver a una joven de figura que se clasificaría como perfecta, besando a Naruto.-

- ¿QUE ESTA OCURRIENDO? -gritó Sakura haciéndose notar y logrando que Zelda se separara de Naruto-

CONTINUARA…

¿MERECE REVIEWS?


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno amigos después de mucho tiempo al fin logre terminar el capitulo 2 de este crossover.

_- Ya era hora -_dijo Gardevoir sentada en un sofá leyendo un libro-

- bueno este capitulo lo manejare por dos partes, así que mejor comencemos y servicio a la comunida, será cuando el capitulo este completo… ¡COMENCEMOS!

Capitulo 2 ¡NO ES UNA CITA! Parte I

La habitación quedo en silencio después de aquel grito por parte de la ex -compañera de Naruto, ahora en estos momentos Tsunade se encontraba un tanto nerviosa, mientras Shizune tragaba saliva de forma ruidosa, pues no tenia idea de como reaccionaria Naruto al ser interrumpido de una forma tan sorpresiva, por alguien a quien ni si quiera miraba como amigo.

- ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ? -preguntó Sakura un poco celosa al ver como Naruto fue besado por tan hermosa jovencita-

- Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí? -cuestionó Tsunade mirando a la chica de cabellos rosados-

- ¿quien es ella y por que esta tan cariñosa con Naruto? -preguntó Sakura mirando fijamente a la princesa Zelda-

- Sakura deberías de tener mas respeto -regañó Shizune, algo que no pasaba muy seguido-

- si tienes tanto interés Haruno-san, te presento a Zelda Uzumaki, es mi hermana mayor -dijo Naruto de forma tranquila, mientras que Tsunade se impresionaba con lo rápido que Naruto maquinaba planes-

- ¡NO ME MIENTAS NARUTO! -gritó Sakura-

- es verdad Sakura -respondió Tsunade, haciendo que la pelirosada abriera los ojos asombrada- Zelda y Naruto fueron separados desde pequeños, es por eso que Naruto siempre permaneció solo en la aldea, pero veo que el amor que Zelda siente por Naruto, logro darle la oportunidad de que conociera a su hermanito -explicó la rubia, mientras Sakura parecía ponerse celosa sin saber por que-

- es verdad señorita Sakura, yo viaje constantemente y no pude permanecer al lado de mi hermanito, pero ahora que estoy en Konoha planeo recuperar el tiempo perdido -explicó Zelda pasando sus brazos por el pecho de Naruto en forma de abrazo y recargando su barbilla en el hombro izquierdo del sonrojado rubio-

- tu hermana ¿eh? Entonces ¿quieres decirme por que sus orejas son puntiagudas? -preguntó la Haruno notando ese extraño rasgo de la rubia-

- si tienes idea de lo que significa respeto, ¡CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA! -gritó Naruto molesto por la actitud de Sakura-

- ¡PERO ES QUE ESTO ES COMPLETAMENTE ILOGICO, NO CREO UNA SOLA PALABRA DE QUE USTEDES DOS SEAN HERMANOS! -gritó Sakura señalando a Zelda y Naruto-

Naruto comenzó a perder la paciencia, pues el tema de Sakura y sus ex-amigos seguía siendo un tema muy delicado, ya que no faltaba mucho para que el rubio explotara y dijera cosas que harían que Sakura quisiera dejar de mostrarse en publico.

- Sakura, te voy a pedir que te retires, ya que este tema no es de tu incumbencia y lo que tengas que decirme podrás decírmelo mas tarde cuando Zelda y Naruto se retiren -dijo Tsunade mirando a la pelirosada-

- pe-pero Tsunade -sama yo quería -dijo Sakura intentando justificarse-

En ese momento Tsunade le dirigió una mirada seria a la pelirosada, la cual dio un paso atrás por tan penetrante mirada que la hizo retroceder del miedo. Para terminan accediendo a la petición de la Hokage. Una vez que la chica de cabellos rosados se retiro, el ambiente se calmo y Naruto suspiro con cansancio, algo que el llamo mucho la atención a Zelda.

- lamentamos mucho esto princesa Zelda -se disculpó Tsunade por el comportamiento de Sakura-

- no se preocupe señorita Tsunade, se que como líder tiene que lidiar con estas situaciones -dijo Zelda de forma tranquila, mientras miraba que Naruto seguía serio- Naruto... -llamó la princesa de ojos azules- ¿te molestaría mostrarme la aldea? -pidió la princesa mientras Midna y Navi tenían la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco pues no pensaban que Zelda le llegara a pedir eso a Naruto. Mientras que por el lado de Tsunade, ambas estaban en shock por la petición de la princesa-

- este… claro Zelda-chan -respondió Naruto de forma tranquila-

- Naruto -llamó Tsunade- estoy segura que se como terminara el recorrido, asi que… Shizune dale dinero -dijo la rubia mientras Shizune se sobre saltaba-

- ¿que? -pregunto en shock la morena-

- dale dinero, después te lo repondré en tu sueldo -explicó Tsunade-

- pero… pero si usted es la que se autoproclamo madre de Naruto, ¿por que usted no le da el dinero? -cuestionó Shizune llevando sus manos a las caderas-

- por que yo lo estoy guardando para un momento de suma importancia -respondió Tsunade-

- Ya habíamos dicho que no gastara más dinero en Sake -regañó Shizune, mientras que Tsunade tenía una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca-

- este… Zelda-chan, creo que mejor vamos a ver la aldea -dijo el rubio sintiendo pena ajena por como estaban discutiendo su figura materna y su figura de hermana mayor-

- esperen un poco, yo no voy a permitir que el rubio pervertido y la princesa se vayan -mencionó navi que termino siendo silenciada por una extraña barrera cristalina-

- vamos princesa Zelda, vaya y diviértase junto a Naruto, yo me ocupare de la pelota parlanchina -dijo Midna con una sonrisa traviesa, al ver como el frasco con la etiqueta de Lon Lon Milk estaba girando sobre su dedo, mientras Navi cayo inconsciente, tenia los ojos en espiral al sentirse mareada por los rápidos giros del frasco-

Una vez que Naruto y Zelda salieron de la oficina, ambos caminaban uno cerca del otro sin saber como comenzar un buen tema de conversación, pues ambos eran de culturas diferentes. Mientras el par de rubios caminaba por la aldea, estos de forma inconsciente comenzaron a llamar la atención de los aldeanos, debido a que desde el accidente que tuvo Narutom este se había vuelto completamente frio con todos y ahora se encontraba acompañado de una hermosa jovencita.

La población femenina miraba asombrada la belleza y gracia que poseía la chica de cabellos rubios, mientras que los hombres sonreían de forma pervertida al ver el escultural cuerpo de la princesa Zelda, para terminar siendo reprimidos por, madres, esposas, novias, amigas e incluso hermanas.

- la aldea es muy bonita -dijo Zelda intentando comenzar una platica con Naruto-

- bueno, a pesar de vivir aquí, nunca tuve tiempo de conocerla bien -dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a la princesa- pero eso no significa que no conozca los mejores lugares de la aldea -explicó con una sonrisa que confundió un poco a la princesa-

Naruto ante dichas palabras tomo la mano de la princesa de forma inconsciente, lo cual sonrojó a Zelda al sentir la mano del rubio sobre la suya, para después llevarla a uno de sus lugares favoritos.

- ¡tenemos un ganador! -gritó un hombre de bigote ancho mientras le entregaba un premio a un chico de cabellos negros-

- vaya es asombroso -dijo Zelda mirando el local-

- pasen, pasen nadie se va de aquí sin un premio -gritaba el hombre con una sonrisa intentando persuadir a los jóvenes a pasar por el lugar- pero miren nada mas es Naruto, por que no pasas la casa invita -dijo el hombre con una sonrisa-

- hola Sanosuke -saludó Naruto con una sonrisa al ver al hombre-

- vamos amigo, juega uno, quizás así ganes algo para tu hermosa novia -dijo el hombre con una sonrisa picara mientras el par de rubios se sonrojaba-

- este Sanosuke, Zelda-chan no es mi novia, es una amiga -respondió el rubio muy apenado, al pensar que otros imaginaban que el y Zelda los creían una pareja de enamorados-

- oh vamos Naruto, tu me ayudaste mucho con anterioridad, sin ti este local no estaría donde esta ahora, además ella es muy bonita, si ganas prometo darte un buen premio para que la impresiones -sugirió el hombre mientras le susurraba a Naruto para que Zelda no escuchara sus palabras-

- esta bien, ¿pero seguro que tu lo invitas? -preguntó el Uzumaki-

- claro, toma… quiero ver que tan bueno te has vuelto con esas misiones -insistió el hombre entregándole 6 agujas senbon-

- bien, aquí voy -dijo Naruto tomando 6 agujas senbon-

Naruto miró hacia el frente notando que no había ningún objetivo visible, algo extraño pues Sanosuke siempre lo sorprendía con sus trampas, en ese momento Naruto arrojo un senbon al lado derecho justo donde recién aparecía un objetivo.

- Asombroso Naruto, pero necesitaras mas que eso para ganar -dijo Sanosuke esperando los movimientos de Naruto-

- Estoy listo, que vengan -dijo Naruto tomando firmemente las agujas-

- tu lo pediste, pero…. Subamos el nivel un poco -menciono Sanosuke jalando unas sogas-

En ese momento 2 objetivos aparecieron balanceándose como péndulos debido a las cuerdas en las que colgaban, Naruto estudio el movimiento a fondo para lanzar un senbon que termino atravesándoles a ambos.

- ¡INCLREIBLE MUCHACHO! DOS EN UNO, ESO TE SUMARA MAS PUNTOS -grito asombrado el hombre-

Mientras Naruto acertaba su 4to y 5to objetivo, muy cerca de donde el se encontraba, los novatos avanzaban buscando una forma de distraerse debido a que no había misiones.

- No puedo creer lo que dicen ustedes dos, MI Naruto tiene que ir a esa fiesta para Sasuke -dijo una rubia muy molesta-

- ¿COMO QUE TU NARUTO? -preguntó muy enojada una pelirosada-

- es obvio que tu estas tras Sasuke y eso deja a MI Naruto libre de ti frentezota -sentenció la rubia-

- no entiendo que tienen ahora las chicas, primero Sasuke y ahora Naruto, todo esto es tan confuso que me da hambre -dijo un castaño regordete que acariciaba su estomago-

- que flojera, por que todo esto tiene que ser tan problemático -dijo un joven de cabellos azabaches peinados en forma de piña-

- es lógico que ahora las chicas estén tras Naruto después de como se a estado desempeñando como Shinobi -dijo un joven de gafas circulares oscuras que escondía su rostro detrás de su amplia chamarra de color verde con cuello alto-

- Naruto, Naruto, Naruto… todos sabemos que es fuerte pero no tienen por que exagerar, el sigue siendo el mismo baka rubio que… -dijo un castaño con marcas rojas parecidas a colmillos, el cual había sido interrumpido-

- te derroto con un gas en la cara -termino la frase un castaño de larga cabellera lacia, que caminaba con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados-

- Naruto-kun -murmuró una chica de cabellos azules mientras una mirada triste se reflejaba en su rostro-

- vayamos hacia haya, no mejor para haca, espera mejor quiero probar mi fuerza, no mejor quiero -dijo un indeciso chico con peinado de tazón-

- ¡LEE YA CALMATE, ENSERIO QUE APRECES UN NIÑO CHIQUITO! -regañó una chica de traje estilo chino-

- y por eso hija, debes cuidarte para no acabar como esa jovencita, con un bebe mal desarrollado, súper crecido y feo -dijo una mujer que llevaba de la mano a una niña que aparentaba 10 años de edad-

- esta bien kaa-san -dijo la niña a su madre-

- pero… pero… pero Lee no es mi -balbuceó la castaña con traje rosado estilo chino- hijo -dijo agachando la cabeza con mucha decepción por lo que creían las personas al verla con Lee-

- ¿Oigan ese de ahí no es Naruto? -preguntó el castaño regordete mientras señalaba al rubio-

Ante dicha pregunta los novatos voltearon en dirección a donde su amigo apuntaba para ver efectivamente a Naruto participando en un juego de tiro al blanco.

- es Naruto -dijo la rubia con emoción al ver al rubio- ¡quítate Chouji! -exigió la rubia empujando al castaño-

- espera Ino puerca, tu no iras hacia haya si yo lo evito -dijo la pelirosada interponiéndose en el camino de Ino mientras se señalaba a si misma con su mano derecha-

- ¡Tu no te metas Frentona! -ordenó Ino señalando a Sakura- tu ya has hecho muchos problemas al pobre Naruto -mencionó Ino molesta- ¡Yo me encargare de hacerlo feliz!

Regresando con Naruto…

Uno a uno cada uno de los objetivos fueron ¨destruidos¨ para al ultimo terminar encontrándose con un blanco muy complicado, pues este era el mas lejano y mejor protegido.

- lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora Naruto, pero si logras esto, yo te dejare escoger el premio que la damita quiera como prometí antes -dijo el hombre con una sonrisa-

Naruto al enfocar su vista miro bien el objetivo, para sonreír mientras que sus ojos se volvían rojos con la pupila rasgada. De un momento a otro Naruto arrojo el senbon el cual todos vieron en cámara lenta, atravesando los obstáculos mas complicados que había para detener el proyectil y terminar rompiendo una botella de cristal.

- ¡ASOMBROSO! Nunca me decepcionas chico y lo prometido es deuda -dijo el hombre con una sonrisa-

- este… yo… yo no se -dijo la rubia mirando la gran variedad de peluches-

- bueno, si gustan puedo hacer una sugerencia -dijo el hombre con una sonrisa mientras se agachaba y después se enderezaba sacando una caja- hace 2 meses encontré esta hermosa piedra, quizás esta sea de su agrado -dijo el hombre abriendo la caja y mostrando una piedra azul en forma de corazón con un corazón rojo mas pequeño en el centro-

- este… ¿que dices Zelda-chan? -preguntó Naruto-

- es muy hermosa, ¿seguro que podemos tomarla? -preguntó Zelda al hombre-

- es toda suya hermosa jovencita -dijo el hombre con una sonrisa entregándoles la piedra en forma de corazón-

Regresando con los novatos…

- ¡¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ES ESA APROVECHADA?! -gritó molesta Ino al ver como Zelda y Naruto caminaban juntos-

- no lo se, pero espero que se quiera aprovechar de mi -dijo Kiba con una sonrisa boba-

- según Tsunade -sama y Naruto, es la hermana mayor de Naruto… obviamente yo no les creí una sola palabra -respondió Sakura cruzándose de brazos-

- con esa actitud uno pensaría que estas celosa Sakura -dijo Chouji mientras la mirada de Sakura se volvía dura contra el pobre Akimishi-

- ¿que dijiste? -preguntó Sakura con una voz tenebrosa-

- excelente Chouji ya la hiciste enfadar -dijo Shikamaru mirando lo que logro su compañero de equipo-

- No puede ser posible -dijo Kiba en shock- maldito Naruto, por que tiene que tener tanta suerte -dijo Kiba echado al piso mientras golpeaba el piso con desesperación-

Para cuando todos voltearon miraron a Naruto con loso los abiertos y las pupilas dilatas al ver como la princesa Zelda depositaba un pequeño beso en los labios de Naruto.

- pues para ser hermanos, parecen bastante afectuosos -dijo Neji mirando lo que ocurría- ¨Naruto si que tiene mucha suerte, me alegro por el¨ -pensó Neji con una sonrisa-

- ¿como osa su disque hermana besarlo de esa manera? -pregunto Sakura mientras se tronaba los nudillos-

- al parecer mi cuñadita es incestuosa, creo que deberé cuidar muy bien de MI Naruto -dijo Ino sin dejar de mirar fijamente a la princesa Zelda-

- ¡LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD DE NARUTO-KUN ESTAN ARDIENDO AL MAXIMO! -gritó Lee muy emocionado-

- espero que Naruto sepa lo que se le avecina -dijo Chouji-

- problemático -expresó Shikamaru bastante aburrido, mientras se daba cuenta que el lugar donde estaba Hinata parada hace unos segundos ahora estaba vacío- problemático -suspiró Shikamaru-

- ¨hermana o no, no permitiré que me quite al único amigo normal que tengo¨ -pensó Tenten con determinación-

Regresando con Naruto.

En ese momento Zelda se separo de forma rápida debido a la vergüenza de ¨resbalarse¨ y caer sobre Naruto, el cual la alcanzo a detener, pero ambos terminaron juntando sus labios en lo que se podría decir un beso de piquito.

- Zelda-chan, ¿estas bien verdad? ¿No te lastimaste? -preguntó Naruto desviando la mirada-

- s-si Naruto, no, no te preocupes -dijo la rubia un poco nerviosa-

- bu… bueno, si quieres podemos ir a otra parte -sugirió Naruto-

- claro… eso… eso me gustaría -respondió Zelda-

Pero antes de poder continuar, Naruto miro a Sakura y los demás novatos, a decir verdad, no le molestaba la presencia del equipo de Gai, lo que si le molestaba era ver a los demás, mas sin embargo decidió tomar una decisión rápida, pues Ino se comenzaba a acercar a ambos.

- Zelda-chan -dijo el rubio llevando su brazo a la cintura de la princesa, la cual se sonrojo al ser acercada por el mismo Naruto, mientras que Ino entraba en shock por las acciones de Naruto- lamento mi atrevimiento por esto, te lo explicare después pero ahora me gustaría cortar camino, por favor Zelda-chan sujétate fuerte -pidió Naruto, mientras Zelda obedecía asintiendo con su cabeza, no sin antes darse cuenta que frente a ellos estaba un grupo de chicos y con ellos iba la misma chica de cabellos rosas que se miraba enojada en la mañana-

Naruto los miro por última vez en ese momento, para después desaparecer en una explosión que asombro a sus antiguos compañeros de generación.

- al parecer Naruto no nos quiere con el -dijo Shino con una voz serena-

- va ese presumido solo se esta luciendo con la candente belleza que le acompaña -dijo Kiba molesto al sentirse inferior-

- pero ¿por que Naruto-kun quiere alejarse de nosotros? -pregunto Ino con intriga, mientras sentía como su pecho le dolía al ver como Naruto la rechazo-

- ¡¿ENSERIO ESTAN PREGUNTANDO ESO?! -gritó furiosa Tenten-

- ¿que quieren decir? -preguntó Sakura-

- ¡NO CABE DUDA QUE USTEDES SON UNOS IMPOCRITAS! -grito Tenten mientras las lágrimas en sus ojos comenzaban a bajar por la frustración-

- Tenten, basta… Naruto nos pidió que -dijo Neji, pero Tenten simplemente lo ignoro-

- NO NEJI, ESTO YA NO LO PUEDO SEGUIR GUARDANDO, ME DUELE EN EL ALMA VER COMO MI MEJOR AMIGO ESTA SUFRIENDO POR EL RECHAZO QUE TUVO GRACIAS A SAKURA -exclamó con una voz elevada- Y QUE INO ESTE DETRÁS DE EL COMO PERRITA FALDERA NO AYUDARA MAS -explicó Tenten, mientras las chicas se asombraban por las palabras de Tenten- SE LOS ADVIERTO, SI NARUTO TERMINA MAS LASTIMADO DE LO QUE YA ESTA, POR CUALQUIERA DE USTEDES, SIN IMPORTARME QUIEN, YO MISMA LES DARE UNA PALIZA QUE JAMAS PODRÁN OLVIDAR -sentenció muy enojada, mientras se daba la vuelta, dejando a todos asombrados-

- iré a ver si se encuentra bien -dijo Neji caminando hacia la dirección en la que se fue Tenten-

- iré contigo amigo, nuestra amiga necesita apoyo -dijo Lee con una actitud tranquila-

- nos veremos después, cuando a Tenten se le baje el coraje -se despidió el Hyuga alejándose de sus amigos-

Una vez que se retiro el equipo de Gai, el resto de los Novatos se encontraba en completo silencio, pues parecía ser que las palabras de Tenten si les había golpeado muy duro la conciencia.

- ¨Naruto-kun¨ -pensó Ino mientras una lágrima traicionera bajaba por sus ojos-

Monumento Hokage….

Después de que una explosión de humo apareciera sobre la cabeza del Sandaime Hokage, de ella aparecieron los cuerpos de Naruto y la princesa Zelda quien seguía aferrada al cuerpo del chico.

- bueno, llegamos -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, mientras su cabello rubio erizado, junto al cabello lacio y dorado de la princesa se movían con las ligeras corrientes de viento-

En ese momento la princesa noto algo, el aire era más fresca en donde se encontraban, pero al momento de mirar donde estaban término asustándose y aferrándose al cuerpo de Naruto por puro instinto.

- a que es bonita la vista -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, mientras el rostro de la princesa se ponía un poco azul del miedo- ¿Zelda-chan? -llamó Naruto confundido al notar que la princesa estaba muda-

- mequierobajar mequierobajar mequierobajar mequierobajar -dijo de forma apresurada mientras cerraba los ojos y llevaba su rostro al pecho de Naruto-

- Zelda-chan ¿te asustan las alturas? -pregunto Naruto mientras Zelda asentía sin soltar a Naruto- Zelda-chan, ¿confías en mi? -preguntó Naruto, mientras Zelda asentía sin verlo o despegarse de el- Zelda-chan mírame por favor -pidió Naruto, mientras la princesa levantaba un poco la vista- todo estará bien, yo jamás permitiré que algo malo te pase, después de todo, somos amigos… los amigos se protegen los unos a los otros -dijo Naruto sonriendo, mientras la princesa parecía un poco mas calmada- ahora, vamos a hacer esto, nos vamos a soltar un poco para que podamos sentarnos -explicó Naruto mientras separaba un poco a Zelda de su cuerpo-

Naruto separo de forma lenta el cuerpo de la princesa, pero esta sintió que se resbalaba y abrazo a Naruto con mucho miedo mientras hundía la cabeza de Naruto entre sus pechos.

- ¡TENGO MIEDO NO ME QUIERO CAER! -gritó la princesa sin darse cuenta que ya estaba sentada y sin correr peligro, pero lo mas importante que tenia apresado a Naruto entre sus atributos-

- Zelda-chan, Zelda-chan, tranquila todo esta bien -decía Naruto intentando zafarse del fuerte agarre de la princesa-

La princesa al escuchar la voz de Naruto, miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de como tenia apresado al rubio. Al cual soltó y comenzó a respirar grandes bocanadas de aire.

- Naruto ¿estas bien? -preguntó la princesa dándose cuenta que Naruto respiraba muy agitado-

- si… no te… no te preocupes -respondió Naruto- ¨nota personal, la princesa es bastante fuerte evitar hacerla enojar¨ -pensó con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza-

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ambos, pero esta vez no era incomodo, estaban sentados disfrutando de la vista que les brindaba el monumento de los Hokage hasta que Zelda se animo a hacer la platica.

- Naruto ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? -dijo Zelda mientras Naruto seguía mirando hacia el frente-

- claro… adelante -respondió el rubio-

- bueno, es que… hace unos momentos note que cuando esos chicos nos miraban, tu cambiaste de feliz a serio ¿hay alguna razón para eso? -pregunto Zelda-

- si la hay, ellos son mis amigos… o lo eran, ya la verdad no estoy seguro de que son ellos -explicó el rubio con una voz triste-

- ¿a que te refieres? -preguntó Zelda-

- veras Zelda-chan, lo que ocurre es un poco complicado… pero digamos que yo solo estoy castigándolos por todo el mal que me hicieron en el pasado algunos de ellos -dijo el rubio asombrando a Zelda-

- Naruto, por lo que eh visto tú eres un chico muy bueno y con un gran corazón, no creo que debas tener esa actitud hacia ellos -explicó Zelda con una expresión de preocupación mientras llevaba sus manos al rostro del rubio- deberías mostrarles que tu eres diferente a ellos y que no te importa lo que ellos crean de ti, el perdón y la bondad son la base para que puedas sacar todo tu potencial como nuestro héroe ¿me prometes que intentaras perdonarlos? -preguntó Zelda mirando a Naruto, quien quedo pensativo por las palabras de la princesa-

- lo intentare -respondió el rubio, para después sentir como Zelda le daba un beso en la mejilla-

- ya veras que todo ira mejor Naruto, te lo prometo -dijo la rubia acariciando la mejilla del rubio-

Ambos se miraron fijamente mientras se acercaban de forma inconsciente, pues al parecer se habían perdido en la mirada del otro, pero ese momento termino siendo interrumpido por un gruñido de estomago.

- jejeje creo que tengo hambre -dijo Naruto riendo de forma nerviosa-

- si igual yo -respondió la princesa-

- bueno, supongo que puedo invitarte algo Zelda-chan -dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie y dándole la mano a Zelda para que se pusiera de pie-

- será un placer -respondió Zelda poniéndose de pie-

- bueno, es hora de ir al mejor restaurante de toda Konoha -dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa, mientras Zelda imaginaba que lugar la llevaría a comer-

CONTINUARA…


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 3: No es una cita Parte II

Naruto y la Princesa Zelda se habían alejado de los compañeros del rubio y en estos momentos el Uzumaki la tenia frente al mejor local de comida. El lugar era pequeño y estaba separado por una barra, donde el único espacio disponible para los clientes era los asientos frente a la barra.

- hola viejo -saludó Naruto con una gran sonrisa-

- Naruto… llegaste temprano este día -comentó un hombre de ojos rasgados, en su cabeza había un sombrero de papel para impedir que sus cabellos cayeran en la comida, era de complexión robusta y sus ropas constaban de una camiseta gruesa de color blanco y mangas largas, junto a unos pantalones azules y unas sandalias estilo civil- oh… vaya Naruto, no pensé que vendrías acompañado -dijo el hombre con una sonrisa amplia- mucho gusto hermosa señorita, mi nombre es Teuchi y soy el jefe de este establecimiento -se presentó el hombre-

- un gusto Teuchi-san, mi nombre es Zelda -se presentó la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia- Naruto me invitó a comer a su establecimiento diciendo que este es el mejor lugar para comer -comentó la princesa con una cálida voz haciendo que el hombre se impresionara al tener la fortuna de conocer a una chica que desbordaba una extraña aura pacifica que otorgaba tranquilidad a todos a su alrededor-

- pues tomen asiento chicos y dejen que me encargue de preparar algo que hará volar sus papilas gustativas -dijo Teuchi con una sonrisa-

- será un placer -respondió Zelda mientras Naruto la imitaba sentándose-

- oye viejo, ahora que lo noto… ¿Dónde esta Ayame? -preguntó Naruto buscado a la hermosa castaña, mientras Zelda por una extraña razón tenía una sensación inexplicable en su pecho-

- ella salió Naruto, es joven no puedo impedirle que tenga citas… -dijo el hombre con un suspiro que paso a una sonrisa- después de todo es la primera vez que un muchacho que la esta pretendiendo me agrada -dijo el hombre con una sonrisa-

- vaya…. Para que te agrade uno de sus pretendientes debe ser un buen sujeto -mencionó el rubio recordando a toda la bola de animales que siempre perseguía a la joven castaña-

- así es, pero bueno… mejor pasemos a lo importante -dijo el hombre mientras levantaba los fideos con unos palillos- esto estará en unos minutos chicos -dijo el hombre con una sonrisa mientras llevaba los fideos a dos tazones con intenciones de estilarlos un poco- sus ordenes son ¿con? -preguntó Teuchi mirando a los jóvenes-

- hmm estoy de humor para misso con res -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa-

- lo mismo por favor -pidió Zelda de forma amable-

- salen enseguida -respondió el hombre con una sonrisa mientras con un cuchillo cortaba con gran agilidad los trozos de res que poco después pasaron a freírse en sus propios jugos gracias a que el sartén estaba en llamas-

- impresiónate -dijo Zelda al ver como se preparaba lo que estaba por comer-

- y su sabor… es mucho mejor -comentó el hombre usando un cucharón para revolver el caldo del ramen, del cual vertió en los fideos junto a los trozos de carne- bueno chicos… disfrútenlo -dijo el hombre con una sonrisa mientras colocaba los alimentos de los chicos-

En ese momento Naruto volteo su rostro a Zelda, quien se puso un poco nerviosa al ser vista justo cuando estaba por probar bocado.

- o… ¿ocurre algo? -preguntó la rubia un poco nerviosa-

- no, es que… solo quiero ver tu expresión al probarlo -respondió el rubio con una sonrisa, logrando que la princesa se apenara un poco-

- yo… esta bien -respondió la joven rubia llevando los fideos a su boca, los cuales fueron degustados de manera elegante-

- ¿Qué te parecen? -preguntó Naruto al ver la expresión de Zelda-

- sin duda es el mejor platillo que eh probado en mi vida, las diosas sin duda lo bendijeron con tal habilidad para crear un platillo tan excepcional -dijo Zelda dirigiéndose a Teuchi quien estaba impresionado al escuchar tantas palabras tan sofisticadas-

- yo… muchas gracias -respondió Teuchi con una sonrisa- bueno chicos, los dejo comer como pueden ver hay mas clientes -dijo el hombre señalando a otra pareja que entraba al local-

- hola papá -saludó Ayame con una sonrisa, mientras venia abrazada de un joven de cabellos negros verdosos-

Ayame lleva sus castaños cabellos amarrados en una cola de caballo la cual llega a la altura de su cintura. En estos momentos estaba vistiendo una camiseta azul de cuello alto y sin mangas, la cual enmarcaba a la perfección su pecho copa C y dejaba expuesto su vientre debido a que esta era muy corta. La chica posee una cintura pequeña, lleva una falda azul a la altura de sus rodillas, mientras su calzado consta de unas sandalias estilo shinobi de color azul.

- Teuchi-san es un gusto verle -saludó el joven haciendo una reverencia-

Este joven es de cabellos largos azabache verdosos que están amarrados en la punta de su cola de caballo (como Neji), tiene largas patillas que llegan a la altura de su clavícula mientras varios mechones de cabello cubren su frente. Su vestimenta consta de sudadera verde con capucha y unos pantalones negros, junto a unas sandalias estilo shinobi color negro. El joven parecía tener al menos 17 años de edad.

- ¿que los trae por aquí chicos? -preguntó Teuchi a su hija y el joven-

- bueno, Mikau-kun quería invitarme uno de tus mejores platillos- comentó la castaña con una enorme sonrisa-

- oh no es necesario que pagues muchacho, lo hare gratis por tratarse de mi princesa -comentó el hombre-

- no puedo aceptarlo señor, usted tiene un negocio que atender y nosotros no venimos como familia, sino como clientes -aclaró el joven de cabellos negros verdosos y ojos tan negros como la noche-

- esta bien chico, será como desees -dijo el hombre mayor dispuesto a preparar mas ramen-

- por cierto Ayame, parece ser que Naruto no será el único cliente frecuente que tendremos -dijo el hombre-

- ¿Qué quieres decir padre? -preguntó Ayame-

- mira en esa dirección -señalo el otro extremo del local-

- ¿es Naruto? -preguntó Ayame recibiendo un asentimiento- ¿Quién es la chica que lo acompaña? -preguntó la castaña-

- no lo se, pero parece ser que es amiga de Naruto y es increíblemente educada -comentó el hombre-

- Mikau-kun ven, quiero presentarte a mi amigo -dijo Ayame haciendo que el joven de cabellos negros se pusiera de pie-

- este… claro Ayame-chan -respondió el joven poniéndose de pie mientras caminaba siendo guiado por Ayame-

- hola Naruto -saludó alegremente Ayame al rubio-

- hola Ayame -respondió el rubio- vaya… te vez diferente -comentó el rubio mirando la vestimenta de la chica-

- jejeje eso es por que siempre me has visto con mi uniforme de camarera -respondió la castaña- por cierto, quiero presentarte a mi novio -dijo Ayame haciendo que el moreno casi se cayera al ser jalado-

- un gusto Naruto-san, mi nombre es Mikau -respondió el moreno alzando la mano en busca de un apretón-

- un gusto Mikau, soy Naruto Uzumaki ¡deberás! -respondió el rubio estrechando la mano con el moreno- por cierto Ayame, ella es mi nueva amiga -presentó el rubio a Zelda-

- vaya… que bonita ropa -alagó Ayame mirando el vestido que Zelda llevaba-

- gracias, mi nombre es Zelda… mucho gusto Ayame-san -saludó la princesa de forma educada-

- chicos… sus platillos están listos -dijo Teuchi llevándole el platillo a su hija y a Mikau-

- ups, bueno los dejaremos en su cita Naruto, diviértete mucho, Zelda cuídalo Naruto es un gran chico pero puede ser un poco torpe -dijo la castaña sonriendo-

- no es una cita -respondieron la princesa y Naruto al mismo tiempo-

- Ay no, perdóneme no pensé que… por favor discúlpenme -dijo Ayame muy apenada-

- tranquila, no hay por que disculparse -mencionó Zelda un poco sonrojada-

- lo siento es que, pienso que hacen una pareja muy linda -dijo Ayame- por favor disculpen mi torpeza -pidió la castaña

- no hay cuidado -respondió Zelda-

- bueno a mi ya me esperan, así que espero que nos podamos ver otro día Naruto, así podre conocer mejor a Zelda -comentó Ayame con una sonrisa- espera Mikau-kun -dijo Ayame caminando a donde el chico estaba sentado para comer-

Campos de entrenamiento…

En estos momentos se pueden escuchar como varios objetos impactan contra los troncos de los arboles, mientras que dos chicos miran al causante de esto.

- Neji como compañeros de Tenten digo que la detengamos -dijo Lee mirando al Hyuga que se mantenía tranquilo-

- no Lee, dejemos que saque toda su frustración, dale unos minutos mas -comentó el Hyuga muy sereno-

Mientras tanto con Tenten…

- ¨son solo unos baka¨ -dijo Tenten sacando un pergamino e invocando un hacha de batalla-

En ese momento Tenten sujeto el hacha con ambas manos para correr y hacer un corte limpio con el que derribo un árbol de un solo tajo. La chica respiraba de forma agitada, ya tenia mas de 2 horas lanzando shuriken y kunai al igual que cortaba cual árbol se le atravesaba al frente.

- Naruto… juro que no permitiré que te lastimen mas -dijo Tenten dejándose caer al suelo por lo cansada que se encontraba-

Regresando con Naruto…

- Fue una delicia Teuchi-san, espero que siga preparando comida tan exquisita y de buena calidad, usted tiene un don y debe compartirlo con todos -dijo Zelda sonriendo mientras Teuchi sonreía apenado por tan bonitas palabras-

- oh jojo no es nada señorita Zelda, todo lo que yo preparo lo hago con dedicación así que me sentiría honrado que nos volviera a visitar -comentó Teuchi sonrojado-

- será un placer, siempre y cuando Naruto acceda a traerme -aclaró la chica con una hermosa sonrisa-

- claro, cuando gustes Zelda-chan -dijo el rubio feliz al saber que la princesa en verdad disfruto de su ramen-

- bueno Naruto, dado que la señorita Zelda en un encanto solo te cobrare por un platillo bol de Ramen -agregó el hombre-

- claro viejo, aquí tienes -comentó el rubio sacando su confiable monedero de rana-

- bueno Teuchi-san, si nos disculpa tenemos asuntos que atender con la Hokage, asi que le deseo una tarde estupenda -dijo Zelda haciendo una pequeña reverencia-

- muchas gracias, hasta pronto -se despidió el hombre con una sonrisa al ver como la pareja de rubios se alejaba de su establecimiento-

Después de haber degustado unos alimentos tan suculentos que era como la princesa Zelda, el par de rubios llevaban rumbo hacia la torre, pues era hora de regresar y también de saber que lugar ocuparían en la aldea.

- muchas gracias por lo de hoy Naruto -dijo Zelda muy agradecida con el rubio-

- oh… no fue… no fue nada deberás -respondió el con una sonrisa, mientras se rascaba la nuca con algo de pena-

- la verdad… para mi esta salida que tuvimos fue muy especial -mencionó Zelda llamando la atención de Naruto- no es fácil ser una princesa, todos siempre están sobre ti, siempre esperando la perfección, nunca podemos fallar en lo que se nos pide -comentó la princesa con un gran deje depresión-

- ¿por que lo dices? -preguntó Naruto algo curioso por sus palabras- yo soy amigo de otra princesa, ella es la líder del país de la nieve… se que siempre esta ocupada con sus deberes reales pero… aun así ella tiene tiempo de realizar todo lo que a ella le gusta, como el grabar sus películas -dijo el rubio- además… ahora estas en Konoha, no creo que tengas obligaciones tan complicadas y si quieres podemos salir cada vez que quieras divertirte, después de todo somos amigos -comentó el rubio con una sonrisa, haciendo que la princesa rubia se sonrojara de golpe-

- tomare tu palabra, pero recuerda que por ahora mi obligación mas importante es tu aprendizaje en los antiguos escritos y la historia Hylian, después te conseguiremos alguien que te ayude a tu entrenamiento con la espada -explicó Zelda mirando a Naruto-

- ¿la espada? -preguntó Naruto un poco confundido-

- si, es muy importante que el héroe maneje la espada con gran maestría -dijo Zelda-

- bien, entonces te prometo que como el héroe, hare mi mejor esfuerzo por superar a mis antepasados -dijo Naruto con mucha determinación lo cual hizo sonreír a la princesa-

Mientras tanto….

- me tomo mucho ubicarlos, pero ahora no puedo permitir que se me escapen -dijo una chica de cabellos rosas- gracias por ayudar Hinata -agradeció Sakura mirando a Naruto y Zelda caminar muy felices-

- no lo agradezcas, yo no puedo permitir que alguien que no sea yo este con Naruto-kun y eso incluye a esa chica que dice ser su hermana -comentó Hinata con el seño fruncido y su Byakugan activado- ¨esa chica no presenta chakra o conductos con chakra¨ -pensó la Hyuga- ¨¿Que es eso?¨ -pensó la chica enfocando su Byakugan en la mano derecha de Zelda donde podía ver un extraño tatuaje que irradiaba una luz dorada- ¨Naruto-kun ¿también?¨ -preguntó Hinata mirando el mismo símbolo en la mano izquierda del rubio- Eso es -dijo Hinata sacando una conclusión-

- ¿Qué ocurre Hinata? -preguntó Sakura-

- control mental -respondió la joven Hyuga dejando confundida a Sakura- Naruto-kun tiene una marca extraña en su mano derecha y es igual a la que tiene esa malvada mujer, seguro que esa marca es de control mental y por eso Naruto-kun esta actuando así con nosotros -explicó Hinata a Sakura-

- tenemos que ir a liberarlo, así ambas recuperaremos a nuestro amigo y desenmascaremos a esa tal Zelda frente a Tsunade-sensei -dijo Sakura siendo seguida por Hinata, pero justo cuando estaban por alcanzar al par de rubios, frente a las chicas aparecieron un anbu con mascara de Gato y otro con mascara de Oso-

- por ordenes de la Godaime Hokage, nadie puede estar cerca de Zelda-sama, los únicos que lo tienen permitido son Naruto y Tsunade-sama -sentenció la anbu de mascara de Oso-

- no interfieran, tenemos que salvar a Naruto-kun -dijo Hinata un poco enojada-

- Naruto estará bien, ahora les pedimos de la manera más atenta que no se acerquen o nos veremos obligados a detenerlas y llevarlas a interrogación por conspiración contra un invitado valioso de la Hokage -dijo anbu gato manteniendo su pose serena-

- esa mala mujer esta usando control mental en Naruto-kun, por favor tienen que creernos -dijo Hinata que no pudo hablar mas al sentir el filo del tanto de Neko en su cuello-

- tengo entendido que Zelda-sama es muy importante, así que tengo ordenes explicitas de eliminar a cualquiera que se le acerque -sentenció Gato dejando un ligero corte en el cuello de Hinata-

- Haruno-san, Hyuga-san ustedes solo son genin y deben respetar las indicaciones de la Godaime que es su superior, ahora háganos el favor de seguir sus indicaciones -pidió Oso de forma tranquila-

Dichas palabras hicieron que ambas kunoichi se molestaran y se retiraran, haciendo que ambos anbu desaparecieran al haber cumplido su objetivo, mientras las chicas solo gruñían al no poder salvar a su amigo.

Regresando con Naruto y Zelda…

- Oye Zelda-chan -llamó Naruto haciendo que la princesa le mirara- desde que llegaste has dicho que yo soy el héroe que traer paz a todo el mundo, pero… mi misión principal ¿cual seria? -preguntó el rubio-

- ¨protegerme hasta que mi tiempo en vida acabe¨ -pensó la princesa con un poco de tristeza, el cual rápidamente cambio por uno de felicidad falsa- entrenar, superarte y mejorar, con esas bases podrás derrotar a todos tus adversarios, sobre todo a el, quien no desde hace mucho se comenzó a movilizar, es por eso Naruto que quiero volverte el héroe mas fuerte de todos, para que protejas este mundo de todo mal que lo azote -explicó la princesa-

- entonces lo hare -dijo el rubio llevando su mano a su espalda y sacando la espada de su familia- juro por mi espada que su filo estará para proteger a los débiles, sus resplandor iluminara donde haya oscuridad y su filo para destruir a todas las fuerzas del mal, pero sobre todo usar su mango para servirte de apoyo cuando mas me necesites -dijo el rubio dando un discurso asombroso que dejo a Zelda sorprendida-

- gracias mi caballero -dijo Zelda tomando la cabeza del sorprendido rubio, para delicadamente depositar un beso en su frente-

La cara de Naruto se puso completamente roja, mientras su corazón se aceleraba sin razón alguna, fue entonces cuando miro a Zelda sonreírle mientras le decía que era hora de regresar.

Torre del Hokage…

- me siento horrible por haber espiado la primera cita de Naruto-kun -comentó Shizune acuclillada en una esquina de la oficina, mientras era rodeada por un aura depresiva-

- tranquila Shizune, no estamos haciendo nada malo, ademas estamos cuidando que Naruto se comporte con la princesa -dijo Tsunade sin perder la vista de la bola de cristal, al momento que daba un trago a su copa de Sake-

- vaya… su esfera esa es muy efectiva -dijo Midna mirando por la esfera de cristal la cual perteneció con anterioridad a su difunto sensei-

- MIDNA TE EXIJO QUE ME SAQUES, LAS DOS SOMOS LAS GUARDIANAS DE LA PRINCESA, TENEMOS QUE IMPEDIR ESTE TIPO DE RELACIONES, TU MAS QUE NADIE SABE LO PELIGROSO QUE ESTO PUEDE RESULTAR -gritaba Navi que aun estaba dentro del frasco de cristal, mientras intentaba ser la voz de la razón-

- Navi se perfectamente lo que puede ocurrir, pero la princesa también es una chica, necesita aprender del mundo -respondió Midna extrañamente seria- además, esta con el elegido, yo confió plenamente en el, estoy segura que impedirá que la princesa entre en riesgos -dijo Midna-

- eso es lo que me preocupa, aun no confió en el -suspiro la pequeña hada dejándose caer en el frasco-

- bueno será mejor que la guarde, no quiero que ellos vayan a darse cuenta de que los espiábamos -dijo Tsunade tomando la esfera en sus manos y guardándola en un cajón- Shizune quiero que actúes normal, no podemos darnos el lujo de que nos descubran cuando los espiábamos -pidió la rubia a su asistenta, quien le quito la copa de Sake antes de que la bebiera- ¡OYE! -gritó la rubia molesta-

- me pidió que actuara normal, ahora deme esa botella -dijo Shizune apartando el Sake del escritorio- y regrese a trabajar, esta muy atrasada y debe leer los informes de misión del equipo Chunin de esta semana -mencionó Shizune dejando varios documentos frente a la shokeada rubia-

- oye Navi… -hablo Midna con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, cosa que no le gusto nada a la hada- por que no te relajas un poco -dijo la Imp quitándole la copa de sake a Shizune y destapando el frasco donde hecho el sake haciendo que la hada quedara empapada-

- OYE ESO NO FUE GRACIOSO -gritó la hada muy enojada-

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abrió y por ella entro Zelda siendo seguida por Naruto.

- y ¿Cómo nos fue en nuestra primera cita? -preguntó Tsunade con picardía hacia el rubio-

- NO ERA UNA CITA -gritó Naruto enojado con la rubia mayor-

- ya tranquilízate un poco, bueno… princesa Zelda esta oscureciendo y creo que lo mas lógico en esta situación seria brindarle un hogar -dijo Tsunade mirando a la princesa-

- si no es mucha molesta Tsunade-san, me gustaría compartir techo con Naruto -dijo la princesa sorprendiendo a todos-

- ¡NANI! -gritó Naruto en shock-

- pero… princesa, la casa de Naruto no es la mas… como decirlo -mencionó Tsunade buscando un palabra-

- por lo lujoso, eso no es problema para mi, recuerde que estoy intentando no llamar la atención y que mejor manera que viviendo con Naruto -dijo la princesa con una sonrisa-

- NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO Y NO, YO NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE OTRA PRINCESA ZELDA ME QUITE A MI TONTO RUBIO SEXY -gritó Navi quien se estaba tambaleando dentro del frasco-

- Navy ¿estas bien? -preguntó Zelda, mirando que la pequeña hada tenía las mejillas levemente coloradas-

Midna sonrió de forma malvada y destapo el frasco, ese momento fue el que Navi espero para salir, pero su vuelo digamos que no era el más correcto de todos. Su vuelo era torpe, pero la pequeña hada había logrado llegar hasta Naruto, donde se sentó en su hombro y froto su pequeña mejilla contra la del rubio con gran felicidad.

- oye ¿Que haces? -preguntó Naruto un poco confundido con la pequeña Tsunadere-

- ahora en adela… hip… adelante… yo… hip… seré tu hada -sentenció la pequeña alada-

- este… bien, entonces… supongo que no te importara acompañarlo en su primera misión ¿verdad Navi? -preguntó Zelda a la hada-

- claro que si -respondió Navi-

- espere princesa… ¿Qué clase de misión debe hacer Naruto? -preguntó Tsunade un poco preocupada por el chico-

- no se preocupe Tsunade-san, por ahora no tengo claro sobre su primera misión, pero las diosas me lo dirán después, ahora lo importante es educar a Naruto en artes Hylian e historia de nuestros antepasados -comentó Zelda-

- entiendo, entonces… ¿su palabra es final con respecto a quedarse con Naruto? -preguntó la mujer-

- si y no se preocupe, estoy segura que Naruto nos mantendrá a salvo de todo -respondió la princesa con una sonrisa-

- bien, usted gana Princesa Zelda -dijo la rubia suspirando derrotada- Naruto -llamó la mujer- la princesa Zelda, Midna y Navi ahora son tu responsabilidad, por favor se amable con ellas -dijo la mujer-

- claro… supongo -respondió Naruto no muy convencido-

Después de la pequeña reunión, Naruto llevo a sus nuevas inquilinas a casa, el cielo estaba oscuro y todos se preparaban para viajar al mundo de los sueños, en estos momentos la princesa estaba recostada en la casa de Naruto, mientras llevaba un ligero camisón que le llegaba a la altura de los tobillos, pero que delineaba cada curva de su joven cuerpo. Por el lado de Naruto, el estaba durmiendo en el sofá de la sala, donde algo extraño se comenzaba a llevar acabo.

- ¿donde estoy? -preguntó el rubio mirando un lugar donde habia seis divisiones de planicies. Un bosque, un volcán que desbordaba lava, una cascada, una cueva con un extraño ojo rojo, un templo de piedra y un desierto-

- bienvenido… así que… ¿tu eres el nuevo? -preguntó una extraña voz juvenil-

Naruto se volteo y termino encontrándose con un joven de 20 años, cabellos rubio-castaño, llevaba un gorro verde, junto a una camisa verde de manga corta, debajo había una camiseta blanca de manga larga y en sus manos lleva unos guantes de piel cafés. Lleva unos pantalones beige y como calzado unas botas de piel, en su mano hay un extraño escudo azul y en su mano izquierda una espada de mango morda.

- ¿Quién eres tu? -preguntó Naruto desenfundando su espada por puro instinto-

- atácame -pidió el castaño-rubio de ojos azules-

- ¿que? -preguntó Naruto-

- responderé a todas tus preguntas, pero primero quiero medir tu potencial -dijo el de verde-

- esta bien… aquí voy -gritó Naruto corriendo hacia el joven-

La espada de Naruto estaba cerca del chico quien rápidamente desarmo a al joven rubio con un tajo rápido, el Uzumaki estaba impresionado y salió de su shock cuando recibió una patada que lo derrubio, mientras el de verde ponía su pie sobre el pecho de Naruto y luego guiaba su espada al cuello del Uzumaki mientras mantenía una mirada seria que paso a una sonrisa, después de guardar la espada en su funda, para después retirar el pie y ofrecerle la mano.

- arriba chico -dijo el joven- mi nombre es Link, soy tu antepasado -dijo el joven presentándose-

Continuara….


End file.
